


Flying Colors

by dragyn42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2020-03-09 00:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18905941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragyn42/pseuds/dragyn42
Summary: Being a hero leaves very little time for one’s own expectations. Luckily, Ginny has a cure. And where did Luna learn to dance like that?





	Flying Colors

**Author's Note:**

> Exchange: smutty_claus 2011  
> To: reallycorking
> 
> I’ve not found direct inspiration from music before, but I was listening to Circa Paleo, a group I was fortunate enough to see at a ren faire, and while picturing them, or at least the girls, this just spilled on out. I really hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing (and picturing *drool*) it. As always, thanks, to flyingcarpet for the wonderful fest and her infinite patience.

After the brouhaha with Old-Voldy-Now-Going-Moldy (The Quibbler was having way too much fun with the story, Harry thought,) the attention became worse than ever. He couldn’t go anywhere without being mobbed, praised, condemned, thanked, shunned. kissed and/or hugged. It was the ‘and’ that was the problem. That exact sequence of events happened all at once before he could even pick himself up off the floor of the Leaky Cauldron’s hearth. Ginny came flying out of the floo moments after him and was nearly arrested for hexing five different females and punching one male.

The Aurors just couldn’t find the motivation to arrest one of the heroes of Hogwarts for ‘...defending an innocent bystander from an unruly mob.’ Old Tom even offered her a free shot, though Mrs. Weasley quickly nixed that idea, having finally herded her family together.

But that wasn’t the last time that had happened, and Harry, quite fed up, announced that he was running away to be free, beholden to no one, where there were no rules but his own – or at the very least, common decency and respect.

He was surprised, astonished even, when Ginny came into his room that evening, the one that used to be Percy’s, and told him, “Now or never, Potter. Do you really want away from it all?”

Harry only really half registered what she said, later realizing he probably would have said yes anyway had he not been distracted by the flimsy outfit Ginny was wearing. Her blouse, tied under her breasts, was a translucent white, and clearly showed off the black bra underneath. Her skirt, if it could be called that, was some type of wrap around, light green, gauzy number. He kept staring at it, hoping it, too, would be translucent, but it was not. So, not quite understanding what she had asked, only that she asked something, he nodded dumbly while staring at her not quite clothes and the long, creamy, freckled expanses of skin that were left uncovered.

Smirking, she bent over, grabbed several of Harry’s prized items from his trunk, threw them into the bag she had slung over her shoulder, and grabbed him by the hand. She half guided, half pulled him unresisting down the stairs, through the kitchen, tossing a sheet of parchment onto the table (she mumbled something about her Mum somehow knowing, and to just leave a note,) and out into the warm, evening air

“Trust me?” she asked, pulling out a gaudy, cheap, silver bauble.

He didn’t really register that question either, but responded with an instinctual and heartfelt, “Always.”

Ginny touched the bauble to him and they were pulled away.

* * *

They arrived in a small, wooded clearing, and, after taking a quick bearing, Ginny pulled him off in a particular direction. She led him along for a good ten minutes before he noticed the sounds of a violin, a couple drums, and laughing and clapping. He stiffened slightly, his hand jerking toward his wand, but Ginny’s hand was immediately on his arm and her voice was in his ear whispering, “Trust me.”

The music became slowly louder, and he even caught movement from the trees – but he trusted Ginny. Soon, they breached a charm and the woods were filled with several dozen people, all of them dressed similar to Ginny. Loose, flowing silks adorned men and women both. But, unlike Ginny, theirs were brightly colored, greens and reds, purples and yellows all clashing, creating a symphony of sensation for the eyes.

Harry noticed that most of the people were facing the roaring bonfire in the center of the gathering, watching several young girls dance sensuously to the strains of the fiddle, the syncopated staccato of the drums driving the rhythm. And, among the dancers, her blond hair flying around, following the sway of her body, danced a familiar friend.

“Ginny,” he whispered, not wanting to break the spell of the dance, despite all the talking, laughing and cheering that was already taking place. “Is that...”

But he was cut off when a matronly looking woman in purple silks and pearls, her arms fairly rattling and jangling with bracelets, came up to them.

“Ah!” she said. “You must be the friends of our most welcome guest.”

Harry marveled at her accent, rounded and welcoming.

“You, too, will be welcome. Here, naught matters but our freedom. We do what we want, and welcome those that wish as we do. Enjoy the hospitality of the Romani!”

The woman grabbed both of their arms and pulled them to the front of the crowd, shouts of cheer and welcome following them all the way. When they reached the front, Luna caught sight of them and swayed her way over. Her entire, scintillating body, wrapped nearly identically to Ginny – except that her blouse and skirt were yellow – slid into Harry’s personal space. Her skin rubbed against his shirt, and her scent, heavy with flowery perfume, filled his nose.

She pulled his head down into a searing kiss, and he was too shocked to even think of pulling away, and then she whispered to him, “Thank you, my hero.”

Her swaying hips rubbed against his increasingly hard groin, before she slipped around him and pulled Ginny into a near identical kiss as the one she gave him. Ginny, contrary to him, didn’t seem too surprised at the gesture. Instead, his girlfriend grabbed the lithe blonde and returned the kiss. Harry always thought he’d be jealous or upset seeing Ginny kiss someone else, especially that passionately. He remembered hating watching her kiss Dean, or hold hands with Michael, and that was before they even dated.

But this, this was something else entirely. Both had skin, differing shades of pale, pressed against each other. Their hands, wrapped in tresses of fire of gold, told Harry that this was more than ‘hello.’ And when they pulled apart, their lips swollen and red, they looked at him, fire in their eyes of ice and chocolate. And he could do nothing but stare with desire.

“I think we broke him,” said Luna.

“I hope not. I had plans for him,” replied Ginny. She then looked down his body and said, “Well, that still works, so I guess my plans are still a go.”

The wind shifted and the smoke of incense filled his nose, sandalwood and lilac mixing with the flowery perfume left behind, befuddling Harry even further. Not half an hour ago, he was at the Burrow, and now he was in the middle of the woods, with Gypsies, and Ginny and Luna were...

“Wha...” he uttered.

Ginny came over and wrapped him in her arms, kissing him. “It’s okay, Harry. This is all for you.”

“Come this way,” said Luna, her bare arms glowing in the firelight, guiding them towards a small wagon – a wooden structure no bigger than an tent, mounted on four, large, wooden wheels.

Ginny once again half-pulled, half-guided him towards the open door sticking out over the steps placed on the ground below, ribbons and garlands of colorful flowers hanging down. Luna stepped up into the wagon, and Ginny pushed Harry up in front of her, closing the door behind her when she entered as the last. She stood up straight next to Harry, who was looking around the spacious room.

Silks of yellow, orange and green fell from the ceiling, sectioning off a double bed. Dark, wooden night tables and dressers, all hand made, (and none of which matched,) were pushed haphazardly against the walls. Some of their drawers were opened while others were closed, and yet others were in half states with garments hanging out of them. Beaded ropes were strung across the ceiling like Christmas lights. And Luna was lounging provocatively on a sofa of loudly colored cushions, waiting for them to sit in the pile of pillows across from her.

They seated themselves, Ginny somehow higher behind Harry, and he was between her legs, his head cushioned on her breasts, the skin of her stomach touching his neck. Her hands draped over his shoulders and came to rest on his chest.

“Daddy sent me here,” Luna began, quite bluntly. “I needed time away from everything. After, well... and I just couldn’t get what I needed at home. Not after Daddy... To you...”

“It’s okay, Luna,” Harry said before he even realized it. “He didn’t-”

“Oh, I know. I forgave him. But it was all too much. Mama Viola loves having me around.”

“Mama Viola?”

“Yes. She said hi to you, did she not?”

“Oh, her. Yes.”

“Wonderful. She is so friendly. Always makes me feel at home, she does.” Luna was quiet for a moment, and Harry could feel Ginny’s heartbeat. Then she continued, seemingly from nowhere in particular. “We stayed here often, when searching. I think Mother was from here, but I was too young to ask. They always welcome us with open arms. This trailer is mine whenever I’m here.”

When it seemed Luna wasn’t going to continue, Harry tilted his head up to look back at his girlfriend. She, in turn, kissed his forehead before elaborating. “I knew she was here. And she had told me some time ago what it was like here. So, when you said you wanted away from it all...”

“Oh, yes. They were ever so happy to find out the vanquisher of Voldemort wanted to come. Mama Viola positively loves the idea of harboring his defeater from the rest of the world. It’s what they were celebrating, after all.”

“They were... They’re celebrating me?” asked Harry, concerned that this wouldn’t get him away from everything.

“Oh, no. They were celebrating Voldemort’s downfall. Tomorrow night, it will probably be someone’s birthday, or the yearly celebration of the death of a long gone and respected family member. Voldemort was just their reason tonight. He will probably continue to be their reason when nothing else comes up for some time to come.”

“Good,” said Harry. “And staying here so often is how you knew how to, um... dance?”

“Mama Viola taught me herself. I think Mother taught me before that. It’s so very much fun. Did you enjoy watching it, Harry?”

“He really did,” said Ginny before he could say anything.

“Would you like me to dance just for you?”

“If he doesn’t,” cut in Ginny, again, “Then I certainly do.”

“Gin?”

“Hush, Harry. Go on, Luna.”

At the encouragement, Luna reach behind her and opened a small, square window near the ceiling just a tiny bit. The music that Harry hadn’t even realized was gone came soaring in, filling the room. And with the music, Luna’s hips began to sway in an exaggerated counter to the small movements of her chest. Her arms flowed around her body and out to the sides like water. Her long legs, bent only slightly, turned her ever slowly in circles.

Harry found his eyes glued to her fluid motion, the music filling his ears. Her exposed stomach, and all its various shapes and positions in dance caused him to react in a very predictable way. And then, in a motion he didn’t even see, her shirt was gone. She danced before them, her eyes closed as she lost herself in the movement, naked from the waist up. And she was beautiful. But he was here with Ginny, because of Ginny, and... and his mind was getting foggy.

“Lu-” he started, but Ginny managed slip from behind him, pivot around him, and ended in his lap, facing him – and only partially blocking his view of the half nude blonde.

“I said ‘Hush,’ Harry,” she admonished him. And then she leaned in and kissed him, much as Luna did earlier. And much as Ginny did earlier, Harry reached around her and pulled her into the kiss. He fell into her lips, her mouth open to him. Her form was light, leaning into him. And the music, filling the room, and Luna’s dancing, even unseen, leant a sensuous air to everything.

He could feel Ginny’s hands, trapped between them, working to remove his shirt. He moved his own hands down, sliding them back up the exposed skin of her back, under her tied off blouse – which the act of seemed to loosen the tie – and managed to undo the clasp of her bra. A moment later, Ginny pulled away from him, allowing them both a second to breathe, and when they came back together, they were both topless. Harry, on top of all the other sensations of the evening – visual, auditory, olfactory – now reveled in the skin to skin contact with his girlfriend.

Everything, the whole night so far, came together, and Harry couldn’t hold himself together. With a thrust of his hips, Ginny was now under him, pressed into the pillows. He stared into her eyes and saw the same lust that was coursing through him. Kissing her again, he reached down and moved his hand under her skirt. She was wearing knickers, but there was next to nothing of them there, and what was there was quite slick.

Ginny was fumbling around at the front of his trousers, and soon, his belt and button were undone and his fly open, His cock was proudly jutting through the front of his boxers. Always before, they had made love. It was something they shared precious few times since the summer began. Between Ginny’s family and the various engagements he was expected to be at, they made use of what time they had had together, which wasn’t much.

But not this time; not now. This was not just love. This was lust. Sensory induced, the freedom of their situation riding through them. Harry moved aside Ginny’s knickers, lined his cock at her entrance, and pushed in, eliciting a quiet ‘oof’ from Ginny. The drums filled his ears from the window, and to their beat, with the sensuously slow fiddle singing their actions, he shagged his girlfriend. Her whine filled his mouth each time he pulled out, and moaned every time he drove into her. Faster and faster they went, the drums and melody picking up in speed.

Soon, they couldn’t breath, and Harry placed his head next to hers, his cheek on hers, and her voice chanting into his ear, “Yes, yes. You’re free. Whatever you want. No one else.” He wasn’t sure how he held off, and to be honest, it wasn’t exactly something he was thinking about at the time. But Ginny let out a long whine, moaning into his ear, and suddenly, he needed to finish. He drove into her even harder, and after only a few more strokes, he emptied himself into her.

Outside, the music reached a crescendo, and then it stopped, the applause of the gypsies filling the glen. But Harry didn’t hear that. He could only hear Ginny breathing, her skin pressed against his, her scent in his nostrils. And together, enjoined as they were, they fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, they woke up to the sounds of pots and pans clinking and chiming. It took a moment for Harry to remember where they were, but with Ginny’s mostly naked body spooned into his, (they had obviously moved during the night,) and the surprisingly comfortable, brightly colored pillows surrounding them, it all came back to him. He squeezed his arms tighter, pulling Ginny into him, and she moaned out, “Good morning, lover.”

“Good morning to you, too. And thank you, for everything.”

Ginny turned in his embrace to face him, kissed him, and said, “You’re welcome. You needed this, I wanted this, and Luna, well, she’s Luna.”

“I quite enjoyed last night, as well,” came the voice of Luna from behind the hanging silks. A slim hand slid them open and Luna sauntered out to sit on the sofa. She had put on a new cloth to act as a skirt, light green this time, but had not yet put on a top. “You two are quite beautiful together.”

“Er, um...” started Harry, as the fullness of the situation settled onto him. “Thanks.”

“Yes,” agreed Ginny, with no sound of embarrassment. “Thanks. It’s great of you to have us like this.”

“For however long you need. You’re my friends.”

She then popped up off the sofa, grabbed a pullover from a drawer, and left the wagon. Before she shut the door, however, she said, “You should both be able to find something the drawers. You’re welcome to anything.”

After a moment of silence, Harry said, “I can’t really believe we did that in front of her.”

“Oh, posh. She would do anything for you, Harry. And I mean anything. She sees you as her rescuer, much as I did, but she knows you as Harry, her friend.”

“How... Why...”

“’Why’ is because you rescued her, in one way or another, several times over the years. And ‘how’ is because she tells me. I’m her friend, too, after all.”

“Oh.” Harry wasn’t quite sure what to say to that. Was it as simple as Ginny was saying, or was there something else to it. He just didn’t know. “I guess that, uh, we should be getting up soon.”

“Only if you want, Harry,” said Ginny. “This whole thing is about what you want, not what anyone else expect. Do you want to get up?”

“Well, I think I want to eat, but before we do that, I, well, there is definitely something I want.”

Reaching between her legs, he rubbed her until she became slick and was moaning. He rolled on top of her and slowly, much more gently than the previous night, slid into her.

“Yessss, Harry,” she hissed. “Whatever you want-ooooh!”

There was no music, no drums with a driving rhythm. There was only a light, potpourri scent rather than the heavy perfume Luna wore or the incense drifting through the window. And with only the brightly colored room, the cacophony of pillows that made Ginny’s skin stand out and her hair seem somewhat more normal, he ignored it all to stare into her eyes, and he slowly made love to her.

He lost track of time, being with Ginny, joined as they were. The feel of her grasping at his cock from inside, the slow, repetitive sensation was all that mattered. Her moans were the music in his ears, her scent filled his nose. And just when her moans became a quiet screech, a halting of breath that closed her eyes, he felt her grab him. Her arms pulled him to her, and as she pulsed, throbbed around him, he released into her, and knew that she was his.

“Mmmmm,” she moaned. “Are you going to want that a lot?” she asked.

“I think so, yes,” he answered, lying atop her.

“Good.”

They lay together like that for several minutes, though to Harry it could have been forever, before he rolled off of her, morning making its call. “I should probably put something on before I go out there.”

“I don’t know, I think the women might like it better if you didn’t,” she said saucily, lounging in the pillows.

“Ginny!”

“Oh, alright. Let’s take a look.”

Together, they got up and starting rummaging through the drawers of the various dressers. Ginny found something relatively quickly; Luna and she were nearly the same size. It took Harry a bit longer, but he settled on a pair of black pantaloons and a loose, pullover, forest green shirt, a V at the collar showing a good part of his chest. He turned to see Ginny in a flimsy, sky blue, summer dress that draped over her body, and yet was just narrow enough at the waist to show her shape.

He must have been staring, because Ginny just winked and asked, “So, on or off?”

“Ugh,” he said, frustrated that he really needed to find a tree relatively quickly. “Later, definitely off.”

* * *

Breakfast was a fun affair. The camp sat around the remains of the bonfire, now stirred back up into a smaller, cooking blaze. They spoke mostly a pidgin language, and Harry could make out a smattering of English, but had very little idea what was being said. It didn’t seem to matter, though, as several men moved to the side, making room for the couple on their log, and after slapping Harry harshly on the back, and several kisses to the back of Ginny’s hand, bowls of a luscious, breakfast-y stew were put into their hands.

There was definitely bacon and sausage in the concoction, and a wide variety of spices. Just like everything else in the Romani camp, it was bold and varied, and none of it should have worked together, and yet it was undeniable tasty.

“Good, isn’t it?” the question came from behind them. They turned to see a smiling Luna, radiant in her silken outfit. He wasn’t sure if he would ever get used to her showing that much skin. He knew he didn’t want her to stop.

“Very,” agreed Harry, unsure if he was responding to her question or how she looked.

“I think Harry likes it a lot,” said Ginny, smirking.

“Oh, goodie,” said Luna with a bit of excitement that left Harry still completely confused as to what they were talking about. “We should go talk to Mama Viola.”

She reached down and grabbed each of their hands, helping them to their feet, and led them through the maze of wagons and tents to another wagon, similar in size to Luna’s own, but much older, and much more loudly decorated. Sitting in an ancient looking, handmade, rocking chair, spooning her own breakfast from a bowl, was the elder woman that greeted the pair last night.

“Did you enjoy your first night with us?” she asked after giving the couple a glance. Her smile told them she was quite aware how they spent the evening.

“Very much,” said Harry, blushing.

“Worry not. These things are common among the Romani. If you are ready, you are ready. It is your decision to make. And after your life, Harry Potter, anyone that says you are not ready is an idiot.”

Ginny snorted while Luna actually gasped, “Mama Viola!”

“You are correct, Little Moon,” she said. “I must apologize. Among us, you can be anyone you want to. It was rude and presumptuous of me to call you by your given name.”

“It’s okay, really,” said Harry.

“You are kind for saying so, but I was given to understand that you wanted away from being Harry Potter.”

Harry merely looked at the ground. Ginny wrapped her arm around him and answered in his place, “He is, and always will be, Harry. He just wanted away from everyone who wanted him to be the Boy-Who-Won.”

“Very well. Then among us, you will be Harry, and nothing else. You have my word. I hope that here you can find what you need. You’re welcome for as long as you wish.”

“Thank you, ma’am,” said Harry.

“Oh, no no no. I am Viola among friends.”

“Thank you, Viola. For everything,” said Ginny.

“You treat him well, yes?”

Ginny nodded, blushing for the first time herself.

“Good. Now, you have all the time in the world here. Perhaps you should talk some.” With that, Madame Viola went back to her own breakfast, humming a tune as she did.

* * *

Harry and Ginny were off to the side of the encampment, sitting next to each other on a fallen log a little way behind Luna’s wagon. Their friend had wandered off on her own, and now they had been talking for nearly three hours.

She told him of her year in school. It was bad. She told him of the torture of students, herself included. There were rumors of rape, but no one she knew was actually raped. She felt that perhaps they were the exaggerated rumors that always run around the school, mixed with the worst of a bad situation. But the fear wasn’t a rumor. And every night, she fell asleep hoping, wishing, praying that Harry was okay, and would be back once his task was accomplished.

Her tales of the D.A. made him proud – the way the students ran themselves, fighting back against the Death Eaters any way they could.

Harry shared the entire story of his journey with Ron and Hermione, and spared her no detail. When he told her his last thought upon dying, she broke down in tears, swearing she would always be true to his sacrifice.

“We all will,” came Luna’s voice from the brush around them. She seemed to be developing a habit of sneaking up on them. “Ginny may have been your last thought, and that means everything, but what you did, it was for everyone, wasn’t it?”

“I couldn’t let them all fight and die, which they have happened with the Horcrux still in me. Not when my death would fix it all.”

“Then, like Ginny, I will always make sure your sacrifice is worth it,” said Luna, now sitting down on the ground in front of them.

Harry looked at Luna, taking in her sincerity. “You don’t need to do that, Luna. You’re alive, that’s all I need.”

“I don’t need to, but I want to. It’s my way of saying ‘Thank you.’”

Ginny’s hand tightening around his told him he shouldn’t argue. “Do you need to talk, Luna? Have you told anyone else what happened?”

“I talked with old Mr. Ollivander. He seemed to be a person who would understand. He’s the one that said getting away could be helpful. Daddy agreed.”

“So, you spend a lot of time here?” asked Harry, changing the subject.

“My summers, growing up. Mother was always welcome, and the traveling caravans made great places to search from. Mama Viola always got along with Daddy, and she liked our hunts. She even gave us good advice for hunting Snorkacks. It was the closest we had ever come to finding one.”

“And they taught you to dance?” The question was out of his mouth before he knew he had asked it.

“Oh yes. It’s great fun. But Mama Viola told me that outside the camp, I should really only dance for someone I want to. That it means something different out there.”

“Then last night, it was because...”

“It was because I wanted to. I really wanted to dance for you, Harry. And for you, Ginny. I like dancing for you.”

“Would you do it again tonight?” asked Harry, once again before he even realized he said anything. But it must have been the right thing, because both Ginny and Luna were smiling at him.

“If you would like,” said Luna.

“Then you have to,” said Ginny. “This is all about what Harry wants.”

“In that case, I will certainly dance again for Harry.”

* * *

The rest of the day was relaxing, something Harry hadn’t had in a long time. He had learned some interesting dice games from the men, and Ginny and Luna were off in a corner with another very slim, very pretty girl. Unlike the two English witches, though, she was very dark skinned. The three were waving around pieces of cloth, and occasionally the Gypsy would stop them and clap out something.

Lunch was a casual affair, with loaves of thick bread, slabs of juicy meat, and baskets of fresh fruit being left out in various places around the camp.

Dinner, on the other hand, was apparently more formal – or as formal as things seemed to get around the camp. Men suddenly stood up and began gather wood to build a large bonfire on the site of the last in a very practiced way. The stack of wood eventually resembled a miniature log cabin built around some type of pyramid. Women placed pots and pans onto small cooking fires that appeared around the site, mostly in the same places lunch had been available.

And once the sun was down and the fire was lit, the Gypsies all began disappearing in shifts into their wagons and tents. Harry himself was shooed back towards Luna’s wagon where he found Ginny and Luna already inside. They were both in the process of changing, putting on similar outfits of leather. So far, they each had a wide strip of leather wrapped around their waists to act as skirts. Ginny was in the process of helping Luna fasten a narrower strip of leather around her chest, covering her breasts. Ginny hadn’t put on her top, yet.

Harry stopped and stared at the pair, both of them sexy in their leather, and all that skin...

“Later, Harry. Right now, you need to put on something else,” said Ginny, pointing towards the bed. There he found an outfit similar to the one he wore, but now it was definitely silk. He didn’t see the reason for changing into something that was more or less the same, but Ginny wanted him to, so he would.

An identically dressed Luna and Ginny, both quite delicious looking, wrapped in leather, sort of, told him to find a seat at the front and they’d find him. He was a bit confused, but once again, did as Ginny asked.

Outside, the camp was transforming into a replica of last night. The bonfire was bright, reflecting off the brightly clothes everyone wore. Incense had been lit and pervaded the campsite. And everyone sat on the logs around it, some eating, all with an air of anticipation. Two laughing gypsies on the first log motioned him over and made room for him between them.

From behind the fire, a long, sinuous note sang from a fiddle. It wound its way up and down, crying in joy in one, long, non-stop sound. And then the drums came in. Resonant tapping of different timbres starting together in a slow beat. Soon, though, they sped and separated. The fiddle picked up the rhythm, sounding out a fast, staccato melody, and was joined by a second fiddle, flying over the first with joyous harmonies.

Out of the corners of his eyes, Harry now saw the fiddle players coming around the fire from opposite directions. They were dressed similarly to Ginny and Luna in almost non-existent, leather outfits, though their tops had straps holding them up over the shoulders. Harry didn’t know if it was because the fiddlers were more... well endowed, or because of how they had to hold the violins.

But, at the thought of the similarity of the costumes and differences of the girls therein, the girls he was thinking of appeared behind the fiddlers. Their hips swayed, their shoulders undulated, and their arms waved. And though they were exposed, dancing in front of an audience of several dozen, the look on their faces and direction of their eyes wouldn’t confuse anyone into thinking they weren’t dancing for one particular person.

Their eyes met Harry’s, Ginny’s smoldering and Luna’s twinkling, and their sensuous movements slithered them across the front of the fire, directly to Harry.

The men and women alike whistled and cheered as the scantily clad pair danced for their guest. Their movements and motions were a visible incarnation of the music that had grown loud and driving. And then, from two women in the front, Ginny and Luna grabbed swaths of cloth.

As the cloths unfolded in the twining arms of the dancers, Harry realized they were very large squares of shiny material that caught and glittered in the firelight.

And while they unfolded, they never touched the ground. Ginny, with her blood red on orange, glinting like flames in the light of the fire, and Luna, with her yellow and gold like the sun, held the edges of their fabric and twirled. The cloth, almost bigger the those girls holding it, whipped around them, appearing as a corkscrew encircling their bodies. They appeared naked, the colors covering the leather, only their skin shining through.

Whirling dervish. Harry had heard the phrase before, but only now did he really know what it meant. And it was beautiful. The moving, flowing, flying colors wrapped the vivacious, gorgeous women in his life while the melodies blended in his ears, melding with the dance in front of him.

Their spinning was faster and faster, the colors flying over and around them. At one point, Harry even thought they grabbed a corner of the other’s cloth and each wrapped around the other, but it was all so smooth, so right, he couldn’t really tell.

The sweet melody of the violin cried out, the harmony responding, and in one, last, wide flourish, everything stopped.

Silence was everywhere, and the crackling of the fire and chirping of the crickets pulled everyone back to the present. The applause and cheers started, swelling in volume, but Harry couldn’t participate. He was caught, stuck staring at the dancers standing stock still; their skin, shining with sweat, their leather wrapped breasts heaving up and down with breath. And when he met their eyes, roaring with passion, he broke from his seat and grabbed both of them in a giant hug, kissing first Ginny, then Luna.

He lost the sound of the cheers and cat-calls in the feel and scent of the girls. He missed when the fiddles started up again, more dancers joining in from the crowd. Only when the girls grabbed him by the hand and began undulating around him, sliding their bodies across his, did he recognize his surroundings.

He felt he should have been embarrassed. He thought he ought to curl up and hide his face. But he couldn’t. Instead, he found himself aroused, wanting nothing more than to grab Ginny, and even Luna, and drag them to bed. He wanted _them_ , and he wanted them badly.

Pulling away from them, he kept hold of their hands and tugged. Luna looked hurt and confused for a moment, but Ginny just had a wicked smile. Luna caught on quickly enough, and together, the threesome went back to Luna’s wagon-room. They stumbled up the steps and through the door. They kissed and groped, moving across the room towards the bed. A solid shove by Luna caused Harry and Ginny to tumble into the bed.

“I’ll be back later,” said Luna. “I want to dance some more.” And she sashayed back out of the room.

Harry might have though to ask a question, to see what was going on with Luna, what Ginny thought about it. He might have. And in any other situation, he would have. But Ginny had stressed repeatedly that this was about doing what he wanted; about forgetting everything and everyone else, and just being Harry. So he didn’t ask.

Instead, he pulled Ginny on top of him and snogged her for everything he was worth. He put in all the lust that the pair of girls had created in him, and held her tightly to him. Eventually, though, she sat up, straddling him.

“I take you liked the show,” stated Ginny.

“Very much,” croaked Harry. “Where did you learn to dance like that?”

“From Luna, of course. She would show me over the summers when she got back from her trips. I only learned the sheet thing last night.”

“I never would have guessed. You were beautiful. You _are_ beautiful. And that outfit,” he finished with a growl.

Laughing, Ginny began to remove Harry’s shirt and asked, “So, do you prefer me in or out of this thing?”

“I prefer you however you are. I just want you. A lot. Right now.”

Ginny pulled off Harry’s shirt, and then slid down his body, pulling his trousers with her. She slithered back up, giving a lick to his cock as she did. At his groan, she took him into her mouth. She had only done this once before for him. This time, however, she did not let him finish. Instead, she simply kept at it for a short while before finishing her ascent up his body, straddling his hips once again.

“So, you liked my dancing?”

“Absolutely.”

“Good, because I’ve wanted to try this for a while now.”

With that cryptic remark, Ginny lifted herself up, lined Harry’s cock up under her ‘skirt,’ and lowered herself onto him. It took several moments, during which Harry’s brain was trying to cope with the pleasure of being in Ginny as well as the visual stimulus of Ginny, pale skin offset by strips of dark leather, for him to realize she had no knickers! She had been dancing in front of everyone with no undergarments.

Ginny must have noticed his realization, because she winked and said, “Dancing just _feels_ better when I’m free. Now, I get to try dancing this way.”

Her hips started gyrating, and the feeling was exquisite. She was performing the slow dance she and Luna had done at the beginning – although, this time she didn’t have the use of her legs. It was just as sensuous, just as lust inducing as it was before, but this time, he had a much closer view. And a much better feel for the dance.

The movements of her hips provided a constant friction on his cock. A little bit in and out, some turning that was a new sensation. He would never think about dance in the same way again.

Her dance increased in tempo, and her skin shone with sweat. The buildup of the movements created a corresponding buildup in him. He didn’t want to finish, but he couldn’t hold it, and with a cry, he came into Ginny.

Ginny moaned in response, but with her eyes closed, she didn’t stop. And to Harry’s surprise, he didn’t grow soft. So, Ginny continued. Harry was extra sensitive, but he didn’t want the dance to stop. The pleasure was almost a pain, but not quite, and it was only another couple minutes before Ginny’s rhythm broke. Her breath came in short pants, and then she yelled out, coming all over him, her orgasm echoing itself up his cock. And when she was done, she collapsed onto him.

“That was lovely. I think I would like to try that.”

Harry didn’t know what to say to Luna. He was Ginny’s, and the thought of cheating on her, hurting her like he had when he left, was something he could never do. Which is why he was flabbergasted when Ginny said, from right next to his ear, “If Harry wants to, I’d have no problems with you trying it.”

“I... Wha... Ginny! No!” Harry finally got out.

Ginny pushed herself up, supporting herself with her hands on Harry’s shoulders.

“Harry,” she said. “I’ve been trying to figure out forever how to talk about this with you.”

“Talk about... what?”

“Luna and I have been friends for a long time. There are things we... _tried_ when we were younger. Things we promised we’d help each other with. I know it seems silly, and I’d kill you if it was anyone else. But if Luna wants this, here, now, in this place where it’s accepted...”

Harry just stared at his girlfriend before he was able to get out, “You want me to _sleep_ with _another woman_?”

“No, not ‘another woman.’ Luna, my friend. And yours.”

He stared at her again.

“Harry, do me a favor. Close your eyes.” When he did so, she said, “I want you to imagine the worst. Mum didn’t get to Bellatrix in time, and something got in your way. I was killed. You’re devastated. But with time, and the help of our family and friends, you learn to move on. Who do you think would be there for you? Who could you fall for if I weren’t there anymore. And don’t lie, to me or to yourself. I already know the answer, even if you don’t.”

It was a horrifying thought, and a grim conversation to be having after having just made love. But it was Ginny asking, so he did as she asked. The answer was simple, really. It was a girl he was already friends with. Someone who helped him out in the worst parts of his life at school, and whom he helped as well. She always gave him a unique perspective, one that helped him through many hardships. “Luna,” the thought completed itself out loud.

“Come on, Harry. She’s not asking for a life commitment. She’s much more open about sex than we are. And here, among the Romani, that’s okay. If you want to – and I mean it, don’t say no because you think it would hurt me, and don’t say yes just because you think I want you to – if you really want to... please. For me.”

It was an odd conversation, and not one he ever thought he’d be having with Ginny. In fact, he thought she’d hex him for ever even thinking of something like what she was suggesting. But he was a teenage boy, and Luna was sexy.

“Tell me you’re sure,” he said, looking into Ginny’s eyes. “Tell me this will never make things bad between us.”

“I love you, Harry Potter. Don’t you ever forget that. Out there, in the real world, I’ll hex your bits off. But here, and only with Luna, it’s okay. I promise.”

She was sincere, and he pulled her in for a kiss. Then she rolled off next to him and they both smiled at the blonde who stood next to the bed, still waiting. Luna didn’t seem disappointed or worried. She merely awaited an answer. And when she saw Harry’s decision, she climbed into bed, her outfit falling to the floor somewhere in the two steps she had to take.

Luna, like Ginny before her, straddled Harry, and slowly lowered herself onto Harry’s erection, which Ginny was so helpfully holding in place. Unlike Ginny, Luna didn’t lower herself the whole way, instead, just taking part of him into her, and holding herself up with her legs.

Harry watched as she started her dance. Her hips moved, the muscles in her legs, normally unnoticed, rippled. The sight of himself penetrating her, while the skin and shape between her legs stretched and moved around him, made him enormously happy that he already came with Ginny. This would be a very short session, otherwise.

Luna’s arms waved above her head in a slow, sensuous rhythm that only she could hear, winding in and out of her hair. Her breasts, unrestrained, and not very large, moved and swayed with her motions. Her skin revealed taut muscles Harry would never have guessed the petite blonde possessed, and he was grateful for the opportunity, and situation, to discover just how strong and agile she was.

He was losing himself in the view of Luna, back-lit by the colorful silks hanging around the bed behind her, flickering in the lamplight, their colors reflecting off her hair, the outline of her sweat slicked body. The feel of her consumed him, the dichotomy of the familiar yet different sensations at the top of his manhood, yet the warm, but cooler than Luna air at the bottom. And then Ginny began kissing and sucking at his neck.

She licked down, over his collar bone, the trail of moisture cooling his skin. She traced her fingers lightly across his skin, trailing in his sweat. And when she reached his leg, she moved up Luna’s swaying body, stopping to pay homage to her breasts. And as Luna’s moans became audible, rhythmically counterpointing her increasingly accelerating movements, Ginny silenced her with a kiss.

It was too much for Harry. All of it from a dream; a colorful, sensational dream from which he never wanted to wake. And then he exploded into Luna.

That very same moment, she dropped onto him, taking him in completely, and her head whipped back, away from Ginny’s lips, and she screeched out. Somehow, to Harry’s ears, even her orgasmic cry followed the rhythm of her dance, of their lovemaking, and the keening of her voice was more beautiful than any fiddle.

Finishing together, Luna flopped forward onto Harry, splayed over him, while Ginny pressed into his side.

* * *

When Harry woke up the next morning, he discovered he had yet to wake from the dream. Luna had moved from atop him and curled up into one side of him, while Ginny, his Ginny, lay against his other, her head on his shoulder, her slender, freckled arm thrown across him and resting against Luna’s breast. At some point, she, too, had undressed.

He leaned over to kiss Ginny on the forehead, and her eyes fluttered awake. She smiled at him, stretching slightly to return his kiss. The movement awakened Luna who stroked her own hand up Ginny’s arm, before using it to readjust Harry’s head and kiss him ‘good morning’ as well.

“Mmmm,” Luna started, somehow making it sound like a word, full of meaning. “I definitely need to do that again.”

“Absolutely,” agreed Ginny. “So, Harry, are you glad you did this?”

“I... uh...,” he started, looking back at Ginny. But then the words came, and knew that here, if it was what he wanted, in the bright colors of the Gypsy camp, it was okay. “I really did. I love you, Ginny,” and he punctuated it with a kiss, “but I had fun with Luna. I’m thankful you let me.”

“We’re here for as long as you want, Harry. And as long as we’re here, and if Luna is amenable...”

“I won’t always available. Ginny is yours, after all, and you hers. But, I trust you, and it’d be a shame not to dance like that again.”

“Maybe you can try the sheets next time. I like you, both, in the flying colors.”

“Anything you want,” said Ginny, as she rolled onto him to kiss him, Luna now nipping at his chest.


End file.
